Question: Find a positive integer that is divisible by 18 and whose cube root is a number between 8 and 8.1.
Answer: We want an integer $n$ such that $8 < \sqrt[3]{n} < 8.1$. Cubing each part of the inequality gives $8^3 < n < 8.1^3$, or $512 < n < 531.441$. We know $n$ is a multiple of 18, so we try to find a multiple of 18 in this range (we can do this by letting $n = 18k$, and trying out different integer values of $k$). We find that $18 \cdot 29 = 522$ is the only multiple of 18 in this range. So $\boxed{522}$ is the answer.